Hankering
by turtleback
Summary: Maura has an itch that no one can scratch. She tries something new to see if it will help. Just a short one-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


**_A/N: Just a short one-shot. Maura has an itch that no one can scratch. She tries something new to see if it will help. This may not be everyone's cup of tea. Rated M for sexual content._**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Dr. Maura Isles had a problem. She had always had a healthy attitude and an open mind about sex. Sex was fun and Maura had no issues with casual sex. And she usually had no problems finding someone who wanted to have sex with her.<p>

But Maura's problem was that she wanted Jane Rizzoli. In every imaginable way, she wanted Jane. She wanted to feel Jane's hands on her and tongue on her. She wanted Jane to take her and fuck her hard and she wanted Jane to make love to her passionately. Maura had never become so thoroughly fixated on one person before.

It started as a harmless attraction, maybe a little crush. But it burrowed deep inside and wouldn't let go. It grew and grew until now Maura had to exert a considerable deal of self control not to just tear Jane's clothes off every time she saw her and she was constantly on edge.

Maura had tried to signal her interest to Jane. She flirted. She looked into Jane's eyes or touched her much longer than was necessary or customary. She talked about the benefits of sex. She "accidentally" fell asleep in Jane's bed. She got nothing from Jane other than some confused looks. Maura had to conclude that Jane, who could read everyone like a book, wasn't interested in her. That didn't solve Maura's problem, though.

Fortunately, Maura had a very good imagination. Days when her desire threatened to undo her she made very good use of that imagination. At night, in her bed, in the dark, she could slide her hand inside her lace thong and imagine it was Jane's tongue or Jane's fingers teasing her clit or pushing inside her. And Maura would come over and over again with Jane's name on her lips.

Lately, though, her imagination wasn't enough. It took forever to come and it was hardly worth the effort when she did. Maura started jumping into bed with any guy who made himself available, searching for the release she needed. If a guy resembled Jane in the slightest, Maura pretty much flat out told him she wanted to have sex with him. But none of them could do the trick. Maura even considered whether sleeping with one of Jane's brothers would solve her problem, but quickly realized that would be terrible for everyone.

Tonight Maura was going to try something new.

The doorbell rang, Maura opened it and looked her visitor up and down taking in the details: 5'10", rail thin with a hint of muscle definition, wearing jeans and t-shirt. And the hair. The hair was the most important detail. Dark brown, slightly curly, cascading down to the middle of her back. "Close enough," Maura said and moved to the side so her visitor could come in.

"I know my instructions, if you're ready," the woman said.

That voice, though, wasn't going to cut it. "I'm ready. But please don't speak anymore."

Maura had given very explicit instructions and they were followed to a tee. Every action had been choreographed beforehand. The woman went into the kitchen and poured the red wine already opened on the counter into the waiting wine glass. She took a beer out of the fridge and opened it. She returned to the living room and gave the glass of wine to Maura, who was waiting on the couch, and sat down next to her.

They sat for a few minutes, drinking silently, until the woman placed her beer on the coffee table and took Maura's wine glass to do the same. She leaned in to kiss Maura, but Maura turned her head at the last moment. The eyes. The eyes weren't right. Nothing could substitute for Jane's eyes.

The woman was unfazed. She kissed Maura's neck and started tugging her blouse out of her skirt. The woman lifted Maura's shirt over her head. Then kneeling on the floor, she unzipped the zipper on the side of Maura's skirt and pulled off Maura's skirt and underwear.

Kneeling between Maura's legs, the woman kissed and caressed Maura's chest and stomach and thighs, until Maura said, "Fuck me now."

The woman buried her head between Maura's thighs and alternated pushing her tongue inside and playing with Maura's clit.

At some point Maura had closed her eyes. She opened them now and looked down. The visual effect was stunning. The woman's hands were gripped under Maura's ass, to keep them hidden from view of course. Her hair was splayed around her head, falling onto Maura's stomach and thighs. It was wonderfully accurate and for once Maura didn't have to rely entirely on her imagination. She threaded her fingers into that hair and moaned softly.

Maura came hard, repeating Jane's name over and over in her head. She wouldn't, she couldn't, say it aloud in front this stranger, but she could scream inside it her head.

When she caught her breath, Maura stood, put her underwear back on and walked away from the couch. She knew the other woman was already moving towards the door. From her top desk drawer she removed an envelope with the fee paid in cash, along with a generous tip. It was worth it. Maura knew it was only temporary but maybe she would get a few good night's sleep at least. It might last Maura a few days until the need grew unbearable again. Perhaps in the meantime Maura would try again to get Jane's attention.


End file.
